Take My Pain Away
by MB Stortroen
Summary: After Vincent tells Cat about Alex offering to run away with him at the end of "On Thin Ice", how far will Cat go to take her pain away? Read on to find out. Inspired by the song "Whiskey Lullaby" Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. WARNING: Long and sad. You will possibly need tissues. Genre is Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and Drama!


**A/N: Okay, so this is story that came to mind after listening to "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss like a hundred times and then listened to while writing it so please don't hate me for it. It pretty much takes place after Vincent tell Cat that Alex has offered to run away with him at the end of "On Thin Ice" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW does. I also don't own the song or anything similar to a song, movie, or TV show.**

**WARNING: Make sure you have a Kleenex box next to you because it might get sad for many people because it is a very sad story. **

**The bold and italic writing are lines from the show.**

Take My Pain Away

"_**And with me, you'd always be what? Not normal?" Catherine said.**_

"_**Alex is willing to give up her life to go with me. Would you?" Vincent asked.**_

"_**Would she? If she knew the truth. Vincent, you haven't told her and until you do isn't all of this just a fantasy" Catherine said. **_

Catherine sat there for a few more minutes letting Vincent contemplate what she said. She felt her heart breaking so she got from the table and started for the door.

"Catherine, wait" Vincent stopped her, Catherine turned around to face him.

"Vincent, what do you want me to say? Congratulations, you found a way to get your humanity back but lost the only person who will probably accept you for what you are, in the process. I hope your happy but I'm not sitting around to watch you make this decision so goodbye" she said with her voice starting to break, she walked out the door with tears streaming down her face. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and what was right in front of her and bumped into JT.

"Catherine?" JT said.

"Hi, JT" she said, whipping a tear away.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine"

"Did something happen with Vincent?"

"Ask him yourself"

"Catherine, I know, we didn't start out on the right foot but now that we are on the same page, please know that I'm here. It may not seem like it sometimes but I'm here"

"Thank you, JT, but I really have to go"

"Of course"

Catherine walked out of the warehouse and ran to her car. She just wanted to get away from there but the moment she was in her car, the tears fell even harder. She was so angry at the fact that Alex had come back into the life of the only man Catherine ever truly loved; she was so angry that she pounded on the steering wheel. The tears finally stopped falling, that she started the car and drove away, unaware that Vincent was watching her through the warehouse window. Thinking about why he did just did what he did. He knew Alex was too fragile to handle the news of what happened to him. He felt like a complete ass and then realized how much of one he had been, the past couple days. He was still looking out the window when JT walked in, very confused.

"What the hell, did you do?"

"Just destroyed her, that's what I did" he said with a pained heart and voice.

"What exactly did you do?"

"It's not what I did. It's what Alex did."

"What did Alex do?"

"She offered me a fantasy. A fantasy of wanting to run away to be free of Muirfield and me becoming a doctor again"

"And you asked Catherine, if she'd do the same thing"

"Yes, I did and I don't know why I did. I already know the answer"

"What would the answer be?"

"Yes, she would"

"Your damn right she would. I can't believe you just threw away what you had with Catherine"

"I can't believe it either"

"Go talk to her"

"She's not going to listen, JT"

"Okay, be stubborn but you are right about one thing. You just completely destroyed her"

JT walked away and Vincent turned back to facing the window, confused as ever. He knew he had just lost the one person who meant the world to him and would probably never get her back and would never see her again. He just didn't know how right he would be in that thought.

*****TAKE MY PAIN AWAY*****

Catherine got home and ran to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed and just cried. She cried for nearly two hours until she remembered the bottle of whiskey in the cupboards in the kitchen, she walked to the kitchen, grabbed it, and started to drink from it. She walked back to her bedroom and sat on the bed, cried and drank. She finally put the bottle down and cried herself to sleep.

When Catherine woke up the next morning with a very broken heart and terrible headache, she walked to the bathroom and saw that her eyes were red from crying and she had bags under her eyes, she took some aspirin to rid her of her headache.

The pain of losing Vincent to that wench of an ex-fiancée just kept eating at her so she decided to resign from her position. She wrote her letter of resignation and drove to the precinct to give it to Joe.

"Well, I'm going to miss you, Chandler" Joe said.

"I'm gonna miss you too" Catherine said.

They hugged and then Catherine left his office to start packing up her stuff. She was still packing it up when Tess walked in.

"Why are you packing up your stuff?" Tess asked.

"I've resigned"

"Why?"

"Personal reasons, I can't talk about them, so please don't ask" Catherine said and Tess dropped the conversation.

She finished packing up and hugged Tess, then picked up her stuff, which cause pain on her shoulder when Sabrina shot her but she didn't care, it didn't compare to the pain in her heart. She walked out of the precinct, where she bumped into Evan.

"Hey, Cat"

"Hi"

"What's all this?" he asked, pointing to her stuff.

"I've resigned"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you the same thing, I told Tess, personal reasons"

"Cat, you shouldn't be lifting that after getting shot"

"No, I got it"

"Cat, come on"

"What part of I got it, don't you understand" Catherine snapped.

"Sorry. See you around, Cat"

"You too"

Evan walked in and Catherine set her stuff in her car but unbeknownst to her the person who broke her heart was watching her every move. Catherine drove home, carried her stuff into her apartment and grabbed the bottle of whiskey again and started to drink. She was so glad that Heather was staying with their dad while Catherine recovered from the gunshot. She didn't want Heather seeing her like this. Catherine knew she would never be able to get drunk enough to get **him** off her mind, so she just drank and drank and drank.

Vincent watched the whole thing from a rooftop across the street. He wanted so much to apologize to her but he knew she wouldn't talk to him. He knew that her drinking was her trying to get him off her mind but also knew it wasn't working. He knew he would never know how much he had hurt her. He couldn't watch anymore because the more he watched, the more his heart broke so he pulled his eyes away and ran toward the direction of the warehouse.

*****TAKE MY PAIN AWAY*****

Later, that night, Evan and Tess came to Catherine's apartment, demanding answers to why she resigned. They knocked on the door, no answer, they knocked again, but this time they heard a stumble from inside the apartment. Catherine opened the door, holding a bottle in her hand.

"Hi, guys" she said, taking a drink from the bottle.

"Cat?" they said in unison, when they saw how drunk she was.

"Yes, you silly gooses" she said, walking away from the door, Tess and Evan walked in.

"Cat, what's going on with you?" Evan asked.

"Whhhaaattt ddoo yoooouuuu meaaaaannnnnn?" Cat slurred.

"Cat, you're drunk" Tess said.

"Well, nothing is wrong. I've just had my heart broken by the most heroic guy on the planet so yeah, apart from that everything is peachy, so you can either stay here and watched me drink away or you can leave" Catherine said, taking a drink.

"Cat, you need help" Tess said, Evan tried to grab Catherine.

"Don't touuuchhhh meeee. I'mmmmm fiiiinnnneee, I'mmmmm finnnnne" she slurred again with her voice starting to break, she eventually dropped to her knees in tears, and Tess went to comfort her. "Get away from me" Catherine said. "I asked you two to leave, so, please leaven now"

"Cat" Tess said.

"Now"

Tess and Evan left and Catherine wrapped her arms around herself to try to block out the pain, she started to cry even harder and started to scream, she stood up and started to throw things. She continued until she heard a knock. She stumbled to the door.

"I thought I told you to go away" she said opening the door but was surprised to see JT. "JT?"

"Hi, I'm here because I wanted to make sure you were okay but I can see that you're not"

"I'm fine"

"No, Cat, you're not" JT said, stepping inside.

"Yes, I am" she said, trying not to break down but couldn't stop from doing so. She broke right in front of JT.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay" JT said, hugging her. "I'm so sorry for what **he **did to you. How about we sober you up by making you coffee" he said and Catherine nodded.

Catherine walked to the couch and wrapped a blanket around her. JT came with a cup of coffee.

"JT, do you think he's still has feelings for her"

"No, absolutely not, if anything he's in love with the idea she gave him but no he's not in love with her. I know for a fact his heart belongs to you" JT said, which caused Catherine to cry into her coffee. JT grabbed her tissues, he handed them to her and she blew he nose and whipped her tears away.

"Then why would he do this to me"

"I honestly don't know. I don't know what to say except I'm sorry" he rubbed her arm, while she whipped more tears away. "How about you go to bed and I'll be here if you need anything"

"Thank you, JT" she hugged him and walked, well more, like stumbled to her bedroom.

JT couldn't believe how Vincent could do this. He was just as confused as Catherine was. He brought her coffee cup to the kitchen and started to pick up all the things she had thrown. He picked up a magazine and placed on top of the TV along with the others, he looked through the magazines and while he went through them he found a picture of Vincent and Catherine sitting on the fire escape. He realized it must have been taken when their friendship started to bloom.

He put it in pocket when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was Catherine, carrying a pillow and blankets.

"These are for you"

"Thank you"

"Goodnight, JT"

"Goodnight, Catherine"

Catherine walked back to the bedroom and JT went to lie on the couch, he fell asleep instantly.

Catherine waited until she heard JT's snoring to write a note. She turned out the light, grabbed her gun and got it ready to fire. She held the note tightly, brought the gun to her temple and pulled the trigger. She fell facedown into the pillow with the gun in one hand and the note in the other.

*****TAKE MY PAIN AWAY*****

The next morning, JT woke up with a kink in his neck. He stood up and stretched out. He walked to Catherine's room and knocked.

"Catherine?" JT said. "Catherine?" he said again.

He opened the door and was shocked by what he saw. He saw Catherine with the gun in her hand, with blood running down her face. He saw the note in her hand and walked over to her to grab it. He opened it and read it. It said:

"_I will love him till I die"_

He flipped it over and read.

"_I love you, Vincent"_

He put the note in his pocket where the photo and knew Vincent will want to see it, he grabbed his phone and called 911. He hung up a few minutes later. He looked down at Catherine again and knew exactly why she did it. The pain was too much for her to handle, so she killed herself. He heard the sound of sirens approaching. A few minutes later, the police and the paramedics burst through the door, JT showed them Catherine's body and then he went to shut the door but the moment he was two feet away, there was a knock on the door. It was Tess, Evan, and Joe. They asked him to lead them to the bedroom and kept saying that it wasn't true. When they saw that it was Tess broke down into tears, Joe cradled her into his arms. Evan finally realized who JT was.

"JT? What are you doing here?"

"I was the one who found her" JT said.

"How did you know about her?"

"I ran into her one day after I was questioned about my former roommate Vincent Keller during the Ashley Webster case and then we decided to keep in touch. She called me last night, sounding pretty upset, I came over here, talked to her and then sent her to bed. She seemed fine when I said goodnight and then I found her like this in the morning" he lied.

"Oh, okay" Evan said.

"Do you know why she would do this?" Joe asked.

"No, she didn't say much about why she was upset" he lied again.

The ambulance took Catherine's body to the hospital to do an autopsy for some weird reason. Tess finally stopped crying so she could call Catherine's father, step-mother, and sister. They all were in tears when they hung up and they said they'd be there soon.

JT explained that he was the one who found her to her parents and sister and then left. He couldn't believe that they were having the funeral the next day already. They had told JT that he could come since he was the one who found her and that the funeral was only gonna be close friends and family. As he was walking down the street, he saw that the new of Catherine's death was already plastered on the front cover of the newspaper. He bought one because he knew Vincent probably hadn't heard the news.

*****TAKE MY PAIN AWAY*****

Vincent was working out, ignoring every call from Alex. He couldn't talk to her after what he did to the one person he never wanted to hurt.

He heard the door slam and JT walk in and stopped working out.

"Have you seen this?" JT held the newspaper up.

"No" he said, as he put a sweatshirt on.

"Read it and you'll be shocked" JT threw it on the table, Vincent picked it up and saw the headline. _"New York detective found dead"_, the then read the first couple lines.

_Detective Catherine Chandler was found dead in her apartment this morning. It is said by the police that she had committed suicide since the gun used was found in position._

Vincent stopped reading. He couldn't breathe. 'She killed herself because of me' he thought. He put his head in his hands.

"I hope you know this is your fault, right? She was completely destroyed, when I saw her last night. We were right, you destroyed her" JT said.

"Who found her?"

"I did. I just said I went to see her" JT said. He took notice that Vincent was starting to cry and so did JT said.

"I have to make this right"

"You can't. She's dead, Vincent. The funeral is tomorrow"

"Tomorrow"

"Only close friends and family allow. Her dad said I could go since I was the one who found her. I can also throw dirt on her casket. I'll do it for both of us"

"I have to tell Alex, I can't go anywhere with her"

"You know, you really should have figured that out sooner. I found this in her hand" he took out the note and handed it to Vincent. Vincent looked up at JT after he had read it. "Flip it over" Vincent flipped it over and then broke.

"That's what she came to tell me that night"

"Ya think. I also found this in her apartment" he took out the photo and handed it to Vincent. "It was taken when you two first became friends wasn't it?" JT asked and Vincent nodded.

"JT, can you excuse me for a few minutes to clear my thoughts"

"Of course"

Vincent ran outside of the warehouse and started to scream. JT walked to the window just in time to see Vincent drop to his knees and yell Catherine's name. JT had never seen Vincent like this before and it broke his heart. JT was obviously upset with him but watching this just ate at him. Vincent finally came back inside after he cooled down and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell Alex that I'm sorry" Vincent said as he left the warehouse.

*****TAKE MY PAIN AWAY*****

He arrived at Alex's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Alex? It's Vince, open up" he said.

Alex opened up the door and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry about Catherine" Alex said. "To let you know about her is why I kept calling you. I figured that you didn't know"

"Alex, I can't go anywhere with you"

"What?"

"I can't go anywhere with you"

"Why?"

"I wasn't honest with you. Alex, Catherine wasn't my handler. She was…"

"She was what?"

"She was more than a handler but more than a friend as well. Alex, I was in love with Catherine" Vincent said as tear welled in his eyes. He could see tears in Alex's too.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know but my heart belonged to her and if I ran with you that would never change. I'm sorry" he said as he turned to leave.

"Vince, I'm sorry but please don't do this. I just got you back.

"Alex, let me go. Please" Vincent disappeared in a flash leaving Alex there, crying and trying to block out that she had ever seen him.

*****TAKE MY PAIN AWAY*****

The next day was the funeral. Her father, step-mother, Heather, Tess, Evan, Joe, and JT were in attendance so was Vincent but he was in the shadows of the trees. Catherine was buried underneath a willow not too far from the actual cemetery but for some reason not near her mother. Vincent tried not to cry as he watched Catherine's casket being lowered into the ground. He watched them throw dirt onto it. He asked JT to tell Tess and Evan about Vincent so they would know the truth about why their friend was dead; of course, JT refused at first but eventually gave in. Her family left after placing flowers on her grave so did Joe but Tess and Evan stayed so did JT.

"Hey, can we go somewhere to talk. I know the real reason why Catherine killed herself but I need you to promise that you won't tell anybody. It's for your own safety" JT asked Tess and Evan.

"Sure" they said in unison.

They left and Vincent stepped out from behind the shadows. He had a rose in his hand. He walked to the grave. By the time, he got there he was in tears. He laid the rose on the tombstone.

"I am so sorry, Catherine. I never wanted to hurt you. I knew, that night when you left the warehouse that I made a huge mistake. I should've gone after you to apologize but I just couldn't. I'm not going to run with Alex because my heart will stay in New York, with you. I'm so, so, so, so sorry, Catherine. I love you, too" he kissed his fingers and placed them on the tombstone and fell to his knees. "I am so sorry" Vincent knew exactly what he had to do, to be with his beloved. He left the graveyard and rushed to the warehouse.

He knew nobody would know how much he blamed himself for Catherine's death because it was his fault, if he had never been blinded by some fantasy, Catherine would still be alive. He wanted to be with Catherine forever.

He grabbed JT's handheld gun and the picture of him and Catherine and went to lie on his bed. He stroked Catherine's face on the picture and then a tear dropped onto the picture. He got the gun ready to fire and then held it up to his temple and held the picture for dear life. He pulled the trigger and fell face down into the bed.

*****TAKE MY PAIN AWAY*****

Tess, Evan, and JT went to a coffee shop, where JT explained everything. Tess and Evan asked JT to take them to Vincent and they promised not to tell anyone. JT took them to the warehouse and JT led them inside. JT called for Vincent but there was no answer but he knew Vincent was home because his jacket was on the table.

"No" he said then he searched for the gun and then when he couldn't find it, he ran over to Vincent's bed, where he saw his best friend, dead, clinging to the picture of him and Catherine. Evan and Tess came.

"I'm sorry, JT" they both said.

"We have to bury him"

"Where?" Evan said.

"Next to Catherine"

"Won't somebody notice" Tess asked.

"We will do it carefully" Evan said as he helped JT wrap Vincent in the sheets and carry him out. JT told Tess to grab the shovels. They drove to where Catherine was buried. They got out and started digging.

After three hours or more of digging, it was finally deep enough to bury Vincent's body. They put Vincent's body inside and then started to cover it up which took another three hours. By the time, they were finished, the moon was up. Tess and Evan left JT to say goodbye to his best friends.

"Take care of each other. I don't think, I have ever met a couple more perfect for each other than the two of you. I'll miss you two, deeply. I love you, both" JT said goodbye and then walked away.

*****TAKE MY PAIN AWAY*****

Vincent woke up to a bright light; he could hear birds singing and angels singing. He stood up and saw a gate and knew it was the gate to Heaven. He saw a girl waiting outside of it and knew it was Catherine.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey"

"I see you waited for me"

"I told St. Pete, I couldn't come in without my love and my best friend" she said, taking his hand and pulled him towards her. "I forgive you and I love you"

"I love you, too"

They kissed and the gate doors opened. They walked into them. To be together. Forever.

**A/N: Okay, super sorry, if you are crying. I just couldn't get the idea of this story out of my head after I listened to "Whiskey Lullaby" for like a hundred times. I hoped you liked it and please don't hate me for this story.**

**Please review!**


End file.
